<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Will of the Coven by Akumidori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937533">By the Will of the Coven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumidori/pseuds/Akumidori'>Akumidori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Match to Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Town of Salem (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Violence, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumidori/pseuds/Akumidori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enticed by power a member of the town has joined the local coven, and it's YOU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Match to Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Will of the Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absently you rubbed over the mark recently given to you that bound you to your new friends. It meant having to carefully layer the shirts so it wasn’t seen. The town had to not know one of its most powerful and influential members had decided to turn on the town. You wanted the power offered by the local coven. However you had to prove to them that you weren’t a waste of an initiate. Your problem was how do you prove while you are have one of the town’s most vital jobs.</p>
<p>The first few days were pretty quiet. It had been a shame that the Poisoner was found out rather quickly and hung for that. In return however the town lost its Mayor who had gone into hiding until their body was found. You at this time knew of two holy knight like guards. You had one stationed with you and the other left to their own devices. You had already told your friends about the Crusaders. So it was another shame when the Hex Master was slain by the wandering Crusader one night. Meanwhile the town was trying to give you leads on who to take in and question all while statues were being formed. Only one member of the town, a Sheriff of all things, had tried to accuse you of being in league with the cult. From their view your passiveness towards the coven situation made you look bad. They were right, but they had no real means to prove it and they died rather early on. The town seemingly blind at being pointed out your hesitancy to lead, after all you are the Jailor, you were suppose to be the voice that normally led these meetings in the absence of a visible Mayor. Yet the town allowed you to be humble and quiet in the meetings just following what others were saying. In the meantime the Medusa was caught in their lie and was hanged.</p>
<p>There was only friend left, the Coven Leader, gave you the order to finally just kill the person you currently had in your jail. You had been reluctant to kill any of your prisoners. You didn’t want show your hand. However you went for it. You were ready to meet your friend afterwards but find you are the only one left of this coven. The book they coveted burnt beyond use. Not that you would have had an idea of how to use this book anyway. You had to take charge. By the will of the Coven you will bring chaos to this town. The pact must be completed. It needed this town’s blood. You needed to rise above initiate. News of the main coven members all being dead was followed by a bulletin of there was still one more member. A member of this very town actually and is very much still on the loose. They had to be found or the town was doomed. How this came to be known was unknown to you. Perhaps once you got a hold of the town for the coven you would find out who knew this and deal with them.</p>
<p>You had to play carefully as the only important town members left were both Crusaders, the Transporter, and a Vigilante who still had some shots left in their revolver. You had to keep the Vigilante from shooting you. What ended up in your favor was the other four were after each others throats. None had really paid much mind to you. After all you admitted you did a wrong in executing the Tracker two days ago. You had turned in your gun. You could not be the traitor. What was said and what was done were two different things of course. You offer to jail someone just to keep them out from the Vigilante’s sights. You know one of the Crusaders needed to die somehow. Thankfully the others were thinking the same thing. It didn’t take much to vote one of the Crusaders up and hang them. The other three were very much still trying to kill each other. You don’t jail hoping in good faith you would not be shot during the night as you took this night to clean around the jail house. All seemed to agree to on not venturing out that night. The next to go was the Transporter. They screamed and screamed it was the remaining Crusader left among them that was the traitor. Their defense cut short by the rope.</p>
<p>Tonight was the night. You had two more shots in your stashed gun. You haul the Vigilante to jail on the premise of keeping the Vigilante honest.  After all in another scenario where you were not the real traitor it could have been the Vigilante. If they were not held tonight would have shot you leaving them home free to simply shoot the Crusader the next night. As per procedure you disarm them and lock them up. Instead of being seated as you usually conduct these nightly talks you remain on your feet. Keeping your hands behind your back. The gun in hand. It isn’t until the half way point of this fine crisp night that the Vigilante hears the click of a safety lock. Before this moment you were agreeing with them that the Crusader was likely the traitor.</p>
<p>“Fuck! I should’ve fucking knew it,” They bolted up gripping the bars staring heated daggers at you. Their moment of anger was brief it seemed before their hands relaxed a bit knowing they could do nothing to defend themselves from the gun now pointed at them, “I’m so fucking pissed right now, but won’t matter for too long. Good shit though, didn’t think that Sheriff was right about you.”</p>
<p>“Too bad he didn’t last long to make it more clearer to you all,” You grin. You feel the mark that bound you to the coven in the first place become warm. Their magic was now present in you, you are not just some initiate anymore, “I was the last man standing, and by me I will ensure the coven will go on,” you pull the trigger.</p>
<p>A shot rang loud and echoed throughout the town. The Crusader had not visited the Jailor as they had noticed the Vigilante was not home. The Jailor must have taken them to jail that night. So no need to protect the Jailor if the Jailor already had the one possible threat to them locked up this night. However it was when the Crusader met up with the Jailor in the town square the next morning that the Crusader realized the truth of the matter a little too late. Who the the traitor really was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the match where I was first time town traitor ever and it was on a role I hate being.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>